Takumi Aiba
|affiliation= |hair=Red |eyes= |height= |skin=Slightly pale |voice_actors= |appearances=Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuh }} Takumi Aiba, also known as Ami Aiba if the player chooses to be a female is the main protagonist of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. Takumi is a selfless and good-natured young man with a knack for detective work. Biography Early Life Entering EDEN Welcome to Kuremi Detective Agency Top Quality Beans Wanted Hacker Mysterious Digital Face Snow Woman Search for the Father Urgent Case Imperiled Job Digital Monster Broadway on Fire! Scramble Pentagram Nightmare Eater The Shinjuku Underground Labyrinth Incident A Life Crisis!? Nakano Underground The Search Continues Flower Person Ryota's Youth Reiko Tawa's Case File Serial Disappearances in Akihabara #1 Gamer Home Security Broadway Food Tour Broad Daylight Demon Pilgrimage Capriccio Problems at Digipedia Living Doll, Dead Person Rare Comics No Stopping the Gale Girls Nokia Corps La Missel Our Master Plan! To the Promised Land Paradise Lost Wandering Escape from Unemployment Find the Missing A Villainous Cinematic Case Tokyo Digification Numemon Strikes Back Nanimon Sunday Night of the Enigma Tokyo Food Tour What is a Youth? A Pet Digimon Uncovering the Seventh Riddle Re:Digipedia Yuuko and Yuugo Parallel World Poor, Cold Digimon Constant Bragging Not Enough Food Dr. Datamon Develops Medicine Legendary Busters Digimon Festival Diver City: Isle of Dragons Desperately Seeking Babysitter Dr. Datamon's Medicine Trial Ghost Cat Building Recollection Lost, Lost Memories Lion Knight of the Round Princess's Signed CD Could It Be...a Stalker!? Dream of the Sky Broken Sleep Dr. Datamon Two Faces Boy A Terriermon's Exclusive Scoop! The Royal Knights From the New World Final Battles World of the Eaters Saving "All Worlds" Sins That Transcend Space and Time Appearance Digital Specter Personality and traits Despite rarely talking, Takumi Aiba displays a wide arrange of personality traits. He is primarily characterized by his easy-going, kind-hearted, goofy, heroic and selfless personality. Takumi is compassionate and emphatic to others and always wants to help people when he can, in any way he can. Whether is help comes through in the form of just being there for someone, acting as a bodyguard or sacrificing himself for their benefit, he's always up for it. His compassion extends to even those who've wronged him and his friends. Takumi can, however, be rather violent at times. He threatened to beat up other teenagers who were stalking an attractive girl, and resorted to physical blows to snap Arata out of his delusions. These more violent tendencies are few and far between as Takumi is generally empathetic to the suffering of those around and does his best to help in his own ways. Takumi is a lover of food and enjoys his brief job as a food critic. He's able to give very detailed reviews on what he's eaten and took it very seriously. In promotional material for Digimon Story: Hackers Memory, Takumi is depicted as being somewhat of a pervert, openly ogling Kyoko's breast with a content expression. However, the very same promotional art depicted Ami Aiba, his female counterpart, to be sexually harassing Nokia. As this act is far removed from their typical characterization, this can be assumed to be non-canon. Powers, abilities and skills Equipment Relationships Friendships Ryota Sakura Nokia Arata Yuuko Yuugo Alphamon Omegamon Enemies Jimikens Suedo Rie Digimon Category:Characters Category:Characters/Cyber Sleuth Category:Goggle Heads Category:Teenagers/Cyber Sleuth Category:Heroes/Cyber Sleuth